Meow
by Viko W
Summary: ...'Tobi' es molesto. Deidara es lento" *one-shot madadei*


"Ayer soñé con montones y montones de fics madadei. Pero al despertar la dura realidad me golpeó cual vil saco de boxeo."

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto Shippuden tanto como sus personajes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Ortografía y algo de OoC por parte de Deidara.

Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Meow.**

Era mentira.

Seguramente una broma. Tenía que serlo. Porque él no pediría algo tan descabellado como eso. Sin embargo el sujeto de enguantadas manos se mantuvo firme. Sus azulinos orbes se ensancharon al percibir la veracidad de aquellas palabras. Su mente en vez de ser retacada por las usuales incógnitas ante situaciones como esas se encontraba ahora en blanco. Tardó alrededor de unos diez segundos en asimilar la petición de su compañero y la usual mueca de amargura volvió a su rostro.

─… ¿Qué rayos quieres hacer en mi habitación, uhn?-preguntó con total desagrado.

Tobi sonrió tras la máscara.

─ Hablar, por supuesto.

─ ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo ahora, uhn?

─ Hablando, claro ésta. Pero, senpai, me refiero a… una comunicación mas amplia y diversa. Es bueno hablar constantemente para relajar la mente y alejar el estrés. Una vida como las nuestras está llena de mucho--

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, haciendo callar al otro. Aunque no consideraba una opción que Tobi entrara por la fuerza o algo parecido, no descartaba la idea. Bufó con hastío al tiempo en que se colocaba frente a la puerta. Lo mejor era impedirle el paso, de forma agresiva y obvia. Gruñó. Últimamente Tobi estaba siendo más molesto, más insistente. Sin contar la insolencia que día a día se acrecentaba. Lo miró fijamente, observando cada movimiento minucioso, a la espera de alguna acción que lo delatara. ¿Qué se traería entre manos está vez? Todo era sospechoso en él. ¿Por qué quería saber trivialidades sobre su persona? Nadie nunca se tomaba la molestia en preguntarlo, ¿por qué él quería hacerlo? ¿Con que finalidad deseaba entrar en su vida y enterarse hasta del más mínimo detalle? Quizá sonaba exagerado lo último, además de entenderse de manera incorrecta. Pero aun cuando para el mismo Deidara se escuchara de esa forma, dentro de sí sabía que era el término adecuado.

Y eso le _molestaba._

─ ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hablar contigo, uhn?─habló colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura.

─ Bueno, podríamos charlar sobre las cosas que hicimos en el día Ahm, lo que más nos hubiera gustado hacer. ¿Qué te parece?

Aburrido. Obviamente no le interesaban en absoluto esos temas. ¿Para qué pasar más tiempo con Tobi? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué pasar tiempo con Tobi?

El aludido pareció brillar a la espera de una emotiva respuesta.

─ En ese caso─sonrió con falsedad─, lo haré breve para ti. Hoy estuve a lado de un idiota, la misión fue terriblemente tediosa y la idea de hacerte explotar en mil pedazos me resulta tentadora, ¿eso te parece bien, uhn?

El moreno guardó silencio, sopesando la grosera actitud de l rubio. No era de extrañarse, lo había visto venir, pero aún así guardó ilusamente la pequeña esperanza de que cediera, rendido por la fatiga. Tras un rato agregó indiferente.

─ Sí, estuvo bien.

¿Eh?

Sino fuese porque Deidara gustaba de guardar apariencias –orgulloso- hubiese quedado boquiabierto de la impresión. En su lugar lo miró perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo Tobi actuaba con indiferencia? Acaso no era él quien siempre respondía a cualquier ofensa o agresión con palabras entusiastas, pensó aún asombrado

El incomodo silencio se situó justo en aquel pasillo. Ambos se miraron. El artista trató de enfocar su vista en la contraria, encontrándose con el problema de que no alcanzaba a distinguir siquiera el ojo del azabache. Bufó exasperado. No lo entendía, ¿por qué el repentino cambio? Llevaba semanas actuando de ese modo. Preguntando, insistiendo, sugiriendo… simplemente no era capaz de entender la desequilibrada mente del novato. Por más que tratara, Tobi, era un misterio. Ahora sabía que no poseía un razonamiento lineal como el que le atribuyó cuando se conocieron, el tipo era listo. Encima con mucha suerte –por eso de las explosiones- e _idiota_.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, obligándose a actuar con normalidad. No era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. De hecho, nunca era el momento para pensar en alguien como lo era…

─ Tobi. Si eso era todo, largo entonces, uhn.─dijo áspero. Comenzaba a incomodarle el mutismo del mayor. ¿Qué acaso planeaba quedarse ahí parado?

El moreno se mantuvo quieto y callado durante un corto periodo, antes de que el volátil genio del menor se desatara. Refunfuñó para sus adentros. Como lo esperó, Deidara era sumamente despistado. Sería perspicaz con cualquier otra cosa, menos con _eso_. Madara lo atribuyó a la falta de experiencia. De acuerdo, le daría más tiempo. A fin de cuentas seguía siendo un adolescente.

─ ¿Qué sucede? Dije que te fueras. ¡Largo! Ve a fastidiar a alguien más, uhn.

─ Eh, pero… Senpai, yo aun no te he dicho lo que hice-repuso cruzándose de brazos─. Veamos: hoy fui de misión con Deidara-senpai. 'Recuperamos' un pergamino, tropecé con una roca, me gritaste, perseguimos a un jabalí que robó nuestro desayuno y... Oh, y una bellota te cayó en la cabeza. Fue tan agradable~… ¡no lo de la bellota! Eso no.

Ensanchó los ojos al recordar la persecución. Si alguien los hubiese visto su reputación hubiese caído aún más.

─ Pero, Senpai me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo. De ser posible, pasar a esa tienda de dangos y sentarnos juntos sería divertido, ¿no? ¿Quieres intentarlo la próxima vez?

"_**Cuando está Tobi…."**_

─"_No"_.─la respuesta se atoró en su garganta, no sabiendo el motivo ni razón. Prefirio no profundizar en ello. Verse envuelto en más sensaciones desconcertantes era lo último que deseaba. Toda la culpa la tenía ese idiota. Tobi era molesto. Tobi lo hacía sentir intranquilo. Tobi lo irritaba.

Tobi…

Tobi…

¡Tobi!

"_**... no pienso con claridad."**_

- ¿Quieres, Deidara-senpai?

Fijó su vista en la máscara. Pensar que era tan fácil decir 'no' o 'deja de molestar' y encontrarse con la realidad de no poder hacerlo. Sólo atinó a torcer la boca y entrar con prisa a la habitación dando un terrible portazo. Afuera, Tobi aguardó un poco más antes de marcharse por el solitario pasillo y perderse en la penumbra. La tenue voz hizo eco dentro del angosto camino, susurrante, lento, mezclándose con el sonido de sus suaves pasos.

─ "… Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto. Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy".

En la distancia, el débil sonido de un 'puff' logró escucharse. Luego nada.

-

-

Suficiente. Estaba harto. No toleraría más esa situación, acabaría con lo que fuera que tramara el azabache y después lo golpearía. Lo que sucediera primero.

Se recargó sobre la fría y rugosa superficie de la puerta, observando con cierto interés su litera. Suspiró con fuerza. Estaba agotado, quería dormir y de ser posible exterminar a la plaga viviente que tenía por compañero. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios al advertir la presencia del bulto negro que se asomaba por entre las sábanas.

Sonrió con extraña dulzura y se dirigió a la litera.

─ Así que ahí estabas, uhn.

Lo miró un rato más antes de acurrucarse en la cama con él. Lo escuchó ronronear gustoso cuando le acarició el lomo y rió despacio rodeándolo con ambos brazos mientras el minino maullaba lánguidamente. Qué lindo era.

No podía encontrar otra palabra para calificarlo. Era lindo y punto. Aquel gato de esponjosa apariencia y negro color le resultaba irresistiblemente encantador.

Deidara sonrió tímido cuando este segundo comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo. Pronto se incorporó, colocando delicadamente al felino sobre su regazo. Acarició dulcemente la pequeña cabeza varias veces. Luego las orejas y al final le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Por respuesta recibió un afectuoso _baño_ para su mano derecha. La áspera lengua le produjo cierta incomodidad aun así no lo apartó. Pasados unos cuantos segundos se detuvo e inmediatamente después se coló entre las ropas del rubio.

─ ¿Q-qué haces, uhn?─_T_ama, como así le llamaba, se restregaba insistente contra él. Maulló al tiempo en que asomaba la cabeza por la abertura del uniforme. Movió las orejas y maulló otra vez. Deidara rió de nuevo y lo interpretó como un _¿Qué pasa?_ Colocó su dedo índice sobre su nariz hasta que Tama lo alejó sacudiendo la cabeza. El artista lo contempló un par de minutos más dejando salir entre tanto y tanto uno que otro suspiro.

─ Eres tan lindo, uhn.─dijo y lo situó de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Sus amarillos ojos brillaron complacidos. Se estiró hasta el pecho de su dueño y escabulléndose bajo la primera camisa, lamió la de redecilla. Deidara se echó a reír y trató de apartarlo. Sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano, el necio gato se rehusaba a dejar su labor. Decidió dejarle hacerlo, no quería lastimarlo quitándolo por la fuerza, a demás si tiraba de él rasgaría su camisa.

Soportó la húmeda sensación algunos minutos antes de detenerlo.─ No hagas eso.─y depositó un beso en su nariz.

Tama se quedó quieto. Absorto, mirando sin parpadear al rubio que le veía extrañado.

El minino soltó un débil maullido, luego hundió su pequeña cabeza en el abdomen de su dueño y maulló de nuevo. Deidara dedujo entonces que algo andaba mal con su vagabunda mascota. ¿Habría enfermado repentinamente? Se alarmó. No, lo había cuidado bien esos dos días… pese a que Tama llevara con él unas escasas semanas. Tal vez llevarlo con un experto sería lo mejor.

No. Resopló resignado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio atendería a la mascota de un Akatsuki?

─ O-oye, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?─lo acarició─ Hey…

─ Nya~…

Rió ligeramente. Oh, vaya, no era nada después de todo. Pronto, Tama se escabulló debajo de su uniforme… otra vez. La fresca risa resonó en la pequeña habitación. El artista terminó por deshacerse de la sombría prenda, dejando al descubierto al travieso gato. El cual nuevamente lamía su pecho escondido tras la pequeña camisa azul.

─ ¿Qué te sucede? Antes no hacías esta clase de…

"_-¿Quieres parar? ¡Me molestas, uhn!"_

"_- Sólo quiero saber más de ti, Senpai ¿Acaso eso es malo?"_

─ … cosas─susurró. Tama ronroneó suavemente. Una expresión impasible se albergó en su rostro mientras acomodaba al felino en sus brazos─ ¿Sabes?... 'Él' es imbécil y también fastidioso. Siempre dice cosas innecesarias, hace bromas estúpidas y nunca deja de hablar. No entiendo cómo le fue posible ingresar en Akatsuki, ¡y no es que me importe!─se apresuró a decir─ Pero no logro comprender… la razón por la que lo hace, uhn.

Tama parpadeó.

"_**¿Por qué insistes?"**_

─ No lo entiendo─aclaró─. Que suerte que seas un gato. No tienes que lidiar con ese tipo de personas, ni te verás nunca en circunstancias similares. Creo que te envidio, uhn.

─ Meow, meow.

Suspiró débilmente. Un dejo de tristeza asomó en su mirada, restándole brillo al azul zafiro. Él era fuerte, no era un niño. No necesitaba de nadie. No necesitaba que se entrometieran en su vida. No lo necesitaba.

Que alguien como Tobi hiciera eso…

Porque, aunque no lo dijera, él actuaba como si estuviese _interesado._

Como si se _interesara_.

Algo similar a importarle.

"_**Quiero saber la razón."**_

─ Ridículo, uhn.

El felino ladeó su peluda cabeza, moviendo de forma singular ambas orejas, comenzando a ronronear. Elevó las patas delanteras, ubicándolas contra el pecho del ojiazul y lo miró directo a los ojos. El amarillo confrontó al azul, dilatándose en el proceso. Maulló varias veces, como iniciando una conversación con su joven amo. Maullidos, ronroneos, pataditas, todo con precisa coordinación que claramente se podía tomar como 'charla felina'. El rubio lo interpretó de esa forma. Luego se dijo que era una locura, una verdadera idiotez que sólo un infante haría. Claramente los gatos no hablaban ni intentaban hacerlo. Menuda estupidez sería creer lo contrario.

─ … ¿Tama tú que piensas? ¿Qué me aconsejas hacer, uhn?

Bah, un desliz de vez en cuando no le hacía daño a nadie.

Los maullidos no tardaron en salir del pequeño hocico. Deidara escuchó atento.

─ Oye, no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijiste, uhn.

Tama pareció sonreír en respuesta y unió su nariz con los delgados labios de su protector, dejando a un sorprendido rubio. Al término del torpe contacto el animal se acurrucó sobre sus piernas, meneando la cola de lado a lado. El artista le regaló varias caricias, permitiéndose pensar que aquello había significado un 'Yo te entiendo' o un 'Yo te quiero'. Cualquiera que hubiera sido, las dos le venían bien.

"_-…me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo…"_

Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento por alejar las palabras ajenas. Algo andaba mal. Se sentía… _extraño_, no encontrando la palabra apropiada para definir su estado. Un agradable calor invadió su rostro al tiempo en que varios recuerdos acudieron presurosos a su mente. Momentos en compañía de Tobi. Las veces que trató de hacerlo trizas, las que lo amenazó, las veces en que discutió debido a por menores con él. También todas esas ocasiones en las que Tobi le ofreció mirar bajo su máscara y se negó orgulloso.

Sonrió divertido. Pese a todo, no era tan malo tenerlo a su lado. A veces podía ser un verdadero idiota, sin embargo su compañía llegaba a ser agradable. Hizo remembranza sobre las veces en las que el moreno se defendió contra sus agresiones y casi al instante lo notó:

Nunca lo hizo.

Hasta ese día Tobi jamás le había puesto un dedo encima en defensa propia.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- Hmm, que tipo tan imbécil. Comportándose como un caballero, cuando… ¿eh?

Reflexionó. Haber, haber. Si Tobi era un 'caballero', eso lo convertía a él en una princesa.

¿No?

Palideció en cosa de segundos, y aún más rápido ardió en intenso rojo. Balbuceó algunas negativas a sí mismo como a Tama, terminando en un estado de shock luego de las patéticas excusas auto empleadas. Al final, después de tironear infantilmente de sus cabellos, se dejó caer sin gracia alguna sobre el colchón.

Los ojos ambarinos resplandecieron vigorosamente, simulando una sonrisa gozosa. Caminó por sobre aquel pecho y descendió justo en la oreja izquierda, propinándole un tierno _beso_ al pasar su rasposa lengua sobre la desnuda piel. Deidara hizo una mueca y lo asió hacia él. Después Tama volvió a dormir.

¡Demonios! No era ninguna doncella para ser tratado como tal. Refunfuñó no por la palabra en sí, sino al rubor en sus mejillas. No podía ver coloreado pero definitivamente lo sentía. Ese calor intenso palpitando en su cara. ¡Ahgr! Cerró los ojos con la firme intención de olvidar esa idea suya. Esa espantosa conclusión claramente era producto del cansancio.

En cuestión de minutos cedió ante el sueño, cruzando la delgada línea hacia la inconciencia.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres y cuatro…

Cinco…

Seis minutos.

Un instante y los amarillos orbes se abrieron de par en par e instantáneamente después el ágil animal se incorporó, deshaciendo el gentil agarre. Tama contempló a su durmiente amo sentado sobre su vientre. Ronroneó con fuerza al percibir el sutil aroma a manzanilla que despedía el artista. Deidara usaba productos herbales, pero ninguno con esa fragancia. El color ámbar fue sustituido inesperadamente por el ónice. Negro como carbón. Reluciente al igual que la obsidiana.

─ "_Suficiente por hoy. Estoy en mi límite."_

Una última mirada a la irresistible imagen. Entrecerró los ojos. Una verdadera lástima estar tan cerca y obligarse a hacer nada.

─ Meow…─maulló bajo y saltó de la cama.

Una estela de humo fue el resultado al tocar el suelo y Tama se esfumó cual burbuja.

-

-

Lejos, del otro lado de la guarida la oscura silueta del portador del _Eternal_ se materializó. Sus labios perfectamente curvados, visibles gracias a la máscara que yacía ladeada a la izquierda de su rostro, demostraban perfectamente la alegría que desbordaba la productividad de ese día. Sea en la nariz, frente u otro sitio, un beso era un beso. La risa resonó grácil.

Madara sonrió satisfecho.

Poco a poco el hueco sonido de sus pisadas se perdió entre los pasillos.

Fin_._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Visítanos! El foro te espera, únete a la causa del MadaDei._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas de la autora: **Lo sé. Pero antes de que escriban sus quejas en los comentarios tengo que decir: ¿No me dirán que creen que Deidara no tiene su lado lindo y tierno? Yo pienso que sí. Razón por la cual decidí escribir un fic. Y aunque se veía muy obvio que el gato era Mada –o no-, me resultó encantadora la forma en la que Dei lo trató y cómo el Uchiha se aprovechó de su condición. Sí, sí, sé que hay dudas sobre cual era el verdadero, si el gato o el que se fue por el pasillo. Bien, tal vez no las haya pero igual lo diré. El que se fue después de hablar con Dei era un bushin y se desvaneció luego de terminar la conversar con el rubio. Por obvia lógica el verdadero era el gato, ¿en qué momento cambiaron de papeles el real y el bushin? Jo, yo sé que ustedes se darán una idea.

Ahora, hay una frase de una hermosa canción que amo y déjenme decirles que la veo perfecta en la relación de esos dos, tanto en este fic como el cualquier otro que pueda escribir. Iris, de Go Go Dolls, mejor conocida por muchos como "La canción de un Ángel Enamorado" (City of Angels). La versión acústica es preciosa y no pude resistirme a que Madara la cantara, obviamente en un tono más bajo y menos 'cargado', ya saben… sensual.

Bien, pasando a otro punto. Últimamente he sentido que mis dos anteriores fics los he escrito 'mal'. De alguna forma escribí a la flojera y me siento terriblemente culpable, tanto que los recompenso con este. Creo yo, está mejor escrito que los otros dos. Más vale que sea así porque me esmeré en hacerlo.

En cuanto a la actualización, comprendo lo retrasada que voy pero me es inevitable parar las alocadas ideas para one-shot's y escoger las más decentes. Prometo seguir con ese fic, de eso no hay duda. Sean pacientes.

… Cielos, creo que es más 'notas mías' que fic xDDD

"**El ****MadaDei**** dominará al mundo. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, esfuerzo, fans, fics, doujinshis, imágenes, videos… bueno, la se entiende la idea."**


End file.
